


Always Here For You

by Dracox678



Category: Life Is Strange 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, May change the title later, May edit or delete later, Post-Redemption Ending (Life is Strange 2), Why Did I Write This?, and the tags too, silly idea i had, soft kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:27:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28303806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dracox678/pseuds/Dracox678
Summary: Sean and Jacob spend christmas together watching a movie.
Relationships: Sean Diaz/Jacob "Jake" Hackerman
Kudos: 4





	Always Here For You

**Author's Note:**

> This is a silly idea I had today. Don't judge me. English is not my native language so excuse my mistakes.

See the end for notes.

It was almost at night when Jacob came back to home.

He knew Sean wouldn’t be worried since he wrote it a note before left. He was worried for his sister. He went to work so fast that he forgot his phone in home so he couldn’t answer the calls his sister must made did. And after the fight he had today his boss didn’t let him rest a minute to make a call.

When he came in he saw Sean alone on the kitchen working on a drawing. Even he noticed his arrival Sean was still focused on his drawing. It was something he was used to do for years. Focusing on his drawing and disconnecting from everything in the outside.

He served himself a cup of the atole Sean made and waited for him to finish his work.  
He loved watching Sean drawing. How he was so focused, the way he draw the lines, it was something make her heart beat since their days in California.  
After finishing it and putting the paper and pencils away. Sean looked him and a smile was drawn in his face. He passed to him his drawing waiting for his opinion.  
In Sean’s drawing it was a Santa Claus but instead of red his suit was black and had an evil smile in his face. Around him there were twelve threatening elves dressed with ninja suits and armed with daggers and in the center there was a man dressed with a red and black super hero custom and armed with two large blades. They were fighting.

“It’s interesting.” Jacob said after talking a look for a minute.

“I remembered this Christmas. Daniel wake up and told us me and dad about this dream where Santa was bad and he had to fight against him and his army of ninja elves. He convinced dad to be the Evil Santa and he made me be one of the elves. We had an epic “fight” and after that Daniel refused to open his presents. He thought they were traps to kill him. Well. He did until Dad told him there may be a new Power Bear figure action in one of them.” Sean. “I was pretty annoyed that day but looking back I think it was one of the best days of my live.”

“Sure it was.” Jacob said as he put his hand over Sean’s.

“Well. What did you took you so long in work? Your note said your boss wanted your help in the Book Store just a couple of hours not almost all the day.”

“That was the plan but I had a …. I made a mistake so I had to work overtime to make up for it.”

“What did you do? Did you sell an adult book to a teenager by accident again?” Sean mocked.

“No!”

“Then what? Did you sell one of hers old personal collector’s editions again?”

“Can we change the subject? Please.” Jacob snort. “Where is my sister and your brother? I thought they would be here already. I had already an excuse for not answering her calls and being too late.” 

“Daniel called. He said Sarah Lee and him wouldn’t be here until tomorrow. Their fly was delayed. Your sister called too and I tell her where you were. Don’t worry. She is not mad at you.”

“Thank god.”

“She only said you should try to be more careful and less forgetful. If you keep being like this you will be in a big trouble someday. Like this incident in the store you should told me about.”

“Shut up.” Jacob yelled.

“Hey. Those were her words not mine. Well. Except the last ones.”

“Yeah. Yeah. Well. Since they won’t be here until tomorrow that means we have all the night for ourselves.” Jacob smiled. “So we could…”

“We are not gonna watch that cheesy movie your friend recommend you.” Sean said firmly.

“Oh. Come on. I’m sure it will be awesome and we’ll love it.”

“I’m sure you will love it and I will hate it to death.”

“You don’t know it. Please. Can you do it for me?” Jacob begged.

“Well. I could do it if you told me about your incident at work.”

“Sean…”

“What? If you say it wasn’t something bad I don’t know what the trouble is.”

Jacob didn’t say anything for 5 minutes.

“Fine. I will tell you.” 

“Yes!”

“After we watch the movie.” Jacob continued.

“Ugg. Okay.”

They were cuddled on the couch watching the movie in silence. As Sean predicted Jacob was loving it while he was bored. He can appreciate the effort but the story was to cliché, cheesy and overdramatic for his taste. After 20 minutes Sean said.

“So about your incident…”

“I said after watching the movie.”

After a couple of minutes Sean talked again.

“Why did your boss opened the store today anyways? She doesn’t know today its Christmas.”

“Sean. Are you not going to pay attention to the movie?”

“I can pay attention and talk you at the same time.”

“You won’t get this pass by, will you?”

“I just want to know. What is the problem?”

“Okay. I’ll tell you.”

Jacob paused the movie so they wouldn’t miss anything.  
“Remember this guy called Alex.”

“Umm. That guy you said you thought it had a crush on you. Did he said he loved you and after reject him he got angry?”

“No. I mean kind of. He told me something bad. I yelled at him and well we start fighting.”

“What did he say to you?”

“He didn’t said anything wrong about me.”

“So?” After seeing Jacob didn’t answered Sean insisted. “You know you can told me anything.”

“He… he talked bad about you.” Jacob finally said.

“Oh.”

After an awkward silence Sean said.

“What did he said about me?”

“Well. This guy Alex. I was right and he likes me. He asked me if I didn’t want to spend Christmas with him. I told him I already had plans with my sister, Daniel and you. And he said it was okay but asked if we couldn’t go out someday. I told him it was kind of him but I had already had a boyfriend”

Jacob stopped for a moment until he continued.

“He said: Oh. Really? I didn’t think it was serious. I answered him. What do you mean by that? Well Jacob I thought your relationship with Diaz was a charity act. What do you mean by a charity act? I was starting to feel angry. “Look Jacob. I know Diaz is a handsome man but you deserve something better than… than ex-convict with no studies and future. I know you must felt bad for him but you should…” Jacob stopped.

“And what else he said?” Sean said.

“He didn’t… he couldn’t say more. I punched him in the face. We stared fighting until our boss interrupted us.” Jacob finally said.

They were both in silence for a couple minutes until Sean got up from the couch.

“Sean? Are you made at me?” Jacob murmured.

“Why would I be mad at you? That asshole deserved it. I just… I don’t want you to get in trouble because of me.”

“I didn’t got in trouble because of you! He shouldn’t have said any of that!”

“I know but you can’t fight every ashole who said those kind of things about me.”

“Sean. I know you can look away evey time someone calls you but I can’t. You are one of the most important persons in my life. You have suffered enought and I can’t let…”

Sean interrumped him with a kiss.

They moved their lips kindly and calmly. Their kisses were always slow and soft. Like a flame that warms but not burn. They never went more far but it was’t necessary. This was enough to make their hearts beat up, to make them feel complete.

They got separated.

“Sean…”

“I know you can’t let this things pass by Jacob and that’s why I love you so hard. You protect me like nobody has do it before and I fear someday you will got tired of doing it but everyday you show me you will never do it. I don’t know what I did to deserve someone like you but I’m grateful.”

“I… I….” Jacob couldn’t talk.

“You don’t have to say anything. Just come with me.”

They lied down on the couch again and continued watching the movie in silence. Hugged and happy.

“So?” Jacob asked after the movie ended.

“Well. You were right. This was movie was better then I expected”

“Really?”

“Yeah. It was probably the best movie I’ve ever watched.” Sean said enthusiastically.

“Don’t make fun of me!”

“I’m not. It was awesome I swear”

“I knew it.” Jacob smiled at him.

Sean hated the movie it was the worst he’ve watched and probably the worst he will watch in his whole life but after all everything Jacob did for him it was worthy it.  
All of it.

**Author's Note:**

> If you wonder Jacob is a librarian I think this work suits him.


End file.
